I Need You Too
by CoffeeShoppeGirl
Summary: After the Jellicle Ball, Bomba left the Junkyard and came face to face with an injured Macavity.  Now, she thinks back over what happened, and makes a choice. Please review, I love feedback. Enjoy!


_Remember when, we never needed each other_

_The best of friends like_

_Sister and Brother_

_We understood, we'd never be,_

_Alone_

Bombalurina sat atop her den in the Junkyard. She had been up there since nightfall, contemplating the events of the past twenty-four hours. . .

_Those days are gone, and I want you so much_

_The night is long and I need your touch_

_Don't know what to say_

_I never meant to feel this way_

_Don't want to be_

_Alone tonight_

After the events at the Jellicle Ball, Bomba had disobeyed orders to stay in the Junkyard, and gone for a walk. She needed some time to think, and frankly, she couldn't do that with Tugger invading her den every five minuets asking if she wanted to 'play'. Yeah, that was NOT how she wanted to spend her evening. So, she had sneaked out . . . and gotten lost.

_What can I do, to make you mine_

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

She hadn't meant to get lost, but looking back, she was glad she had. Getting lost, had led her to Macavity.

_I hear your voice_

_And I start to tremble_

_Brings back the child that, I resemble_

She should have been frightened when she saw him, she should have been terrified at the sound of his voice. But she hadn't been, for there had been something in his voice that was NOT malice. He had been hurt, and for some reason, she knew not what, he had allowed himself to be vulnerable before her. He had allowed her to tend his wounds.

_I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends_

_Don't want to be,_

_Alone tonight_

She hadn't wanted to be alone, and as it turned out, neither had he.

_What can I do, to make you mine_

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

After she had cleaned and bandaged his wounds, she had stayed with him until sunrise. When she has awoke, Macavity was still asleep. He looked so innocent, so vulnerable. Nothing like the crime lord everyone made him out to be. She had stood there for a moment, gazing at his sleeping form. Then, silently as she could, she turned and began to walk back the junkyard.

_Oh I want to say this right_

_And it has to be tonight_

_Just need you to know, oh yeah_

Before she had made it ten feet she had heard his voice. _'Will I see you again?'_ he had asked _'Yes' _she had replied _'I'll be back, tonight.'_ He had nodded, and she had turned to continue back. Then, faintly, as if she had imagined it, she heard him whisper, _'Because I need you.'_

_I don't want to live this life_

_I don't want to say goodbye_

_With you I wanna spend_

_The rest of my life_

Now, as she sat atop her roof, she thought about those four words. _'Because. I. Need. You.'_ He had said that he needed her. Nobody had ever said that to her before. Of corse, Tugger had said he _wanted_ her, and Demeter had said she needed her _help_. But no one had ever said that they needed _her._

_What can I do, to make you mine_

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

It was just her luck, she thought, that the one cat who needed her, was the one cat that nobody accepted. What was she going to do. If she kept leaving in the middle of the night, sooner or later she was going to get caught. If she was caught, it meant no more late night walks. Oh why did she even care, why was she going through all this trouble for a criminal, an villain. A cat who, ever since she was a kitten, she had been told was _Evil_. As Bomba looked up at the sky, a shooting star crossed her field of vision, she followed it with her eyes until it burned out, right above the spot where she and Macavity had spent the night.

_What can I do, to make you mine_

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

_Everything's changed, we never knew. . ._

In that moment, she understood, she needed him too. She didn't care how the "clan" felt about him, she would return. Every night. For as long as he needed her.

_How did I fall,_

_in love ,_

_with you?_

Yes, how? She thought, as she began to walk away from the Junkyard. Perhaps she would never know, but if there was one thing she was certain of, it was that no one, especially Demeter, could find out how she felt about the 'Hidden Paw'.


End file.
